Shine Like A Christmas Tree
by 3sisters
Summary: It's another Morning for twentyfive year old Prue, that is until she wakes to find her younger sister shinning like a christmas tree. [oneshot]i suck at summaries, please read, something emelie and i wrote together over msn. [by emelie and deanne]


**just something we both wrote over msn. oneshot**

**Shine like a christmas tree. **

**Prue walked into the kitchen an early morning. She found her sister, piper, making coffee with a grin ear to ear, she was glowing. **

**"So...you wanna tell me why you shine like a tree at Christmas?" Prue moved up to her sister, waiting for some coffee.**

**"Shine like a Christmas tree, what are you talking about Prue" she said trying to hide the blushing. **

**"You're glowing" Prue stated matter-of-factly. "Now you wanna talk or should I beat it out of you?" she added with a smile. **

**"You're going to have to beat it out of me because I'm not saying a word" she said knowing exactly what her sister was talking about. **

**"Fine stubborn woman" Prue moved up, grabbed her sisters hand and held it behind her back. "Now you tell me or I will...or I will pour the coffee on you."**

**But there was no need to tell as an unidentified man came walking into the kitchen, he looked about 22, the same age as Piper.**

**Prue looked up and let go of her sister as she inspected the mna closer. "So...you're the Christmas tree lighter" she added with a wide grin.**

**"Prue" Piper hissed at her older sister and pulled her into the corner. She could see the man was watching so she gave him a quick smile but then turned right back to Prue. **

**"Don't Prue me" Prue replied. "You are the one to explain yourself missy" she added still smiling.**

**"Ok but do you have to do that in front of him"**

**"No that was just for my entertainment" Prue added and sent a look back at the guy.**

**"What is it to you anyway, what's the big deal?"**

**"Well I have no love life and I like to live through yours" Prue said. "Plus we're sisters, we should gossip."**

**"Well it's not gossip. Look I met him in one of my classes at the restaurant, although I don't think he wants to learn to cook, must be different course. And four days ago he asked me to dinner and then last night we had dinner...satisfied Prue?"**

**"Must have been a looong dinner if he's still here" Prue grinned.**

**"What are you implying Prue"**

**"Nothing" Prue said and moved over to the coffee maker again. "I don't ever imply" she added with a smile at her sister.**

**Piper knew exactly what her sister was talking about; she just didn't want to discuss it while Leo was in the room. She shot Prue an ill tell you later look and walked back over to Leo. "Leo, this is my sister Prue, Prue, this is Leo."**

**"Nice to meet you tree guy...I mean Leo" Prue said and smiled as she saw how her sister was now blushing. **

**Piper was about to reply when her 18 year old sister Phoebe walked into the kitchen. "Morning sisters", she looked at Leo, "morning unidentified man" **

**Leo just laughed**

**"That is Piper's dinner guest" Prue answered her little sister. **

**"Dinner and breakfast, since when was this a piper thing to do" Phoebe said walking over to Prue saying this so only the two of them could hear. **

**"I know..." Prue smiled. "Our sister is growing up" she added and they both looked over at Piper with proud looks.**

**Phoebe broke into a laugh" I have to go, college awaits me for another day, maybe ill see you again Leo, see you later Piper, Prue" and she walked out the door. **

**"Why was she laughing?" Piper asked and eyed her older sister carefully." It was about me, wasn't it?"**

**"No, not about you, why would it be about you" she said giving an evil smile, "where Paige"**

**"Still asleep I guess" Piper sighed. "I would get her but I don't trust you alone with Leo."**

**"What are you saying", she said quiet enough for Leo not to hear, although he probably clued in on the whole topic, "You never had a breakfast like this with Andy?"**

**"Well we never actually made it out of bed" Prue grinned as she thought back to the last time Andy had stayed for breakfast.**

**"Well we only made it out of bed because with me you would have no breakfast."**

**"What I can cook" Prue replied. "I made that meal the other day..."**

**"You mean toast, burnt toast"**

**"It was served on a plate so it was food" Prue replied.**

**"Ok you win, for now, were going back upstairs if you don't mind" well actually I want you to go wake up paige 1st."**

**Seriously?" Piper shot her sister an evil look.**

**"Yeah I need to get to work so get her ready and then have more dinner with Leo if you want" Prue added with a smile as she moved for the front door.**

**"Sure whatever, are you going to take her to school then?"**

**"Fine get her here in five then" Prue said.**

**"Hey Leo, your toast is in the toaster, the butter is on the counter, can you entertain yourself for ten minutes so I can get my sister ready, we could have the whole house to ourselves after that"**

**"Sure" Leo said and moved over to fix up something to eat while Prue remained in the doorway, waiting for Paige.**

**Prue decided she would have a chat to Leo whilst she waited for Paige, and in Prue's world that could only mean one thing, interrogation.**

**"So Leo..." Prue said. "Were do you work, what do you do when you don't see my sister and where do you live?" she fired off the questions quickly.**

**"Um..."Leo stumbled at the situation..."i work for an electrical company, Sanfrancisco power, as and electrician and I live about ten minutes from here."**

**"Okay" Prue seemed satisfied with the answers. "So you like my sister, right?"**

**"Yeah" was all she got from him, but Prue wanted more than that**

**"Yeah you like her" Prue sighed. "So why do you like her? How much do you like her?"**

**"A lot, because she is beautiful, she's like no one I have ever met." Prue smiled at his sweet answer but still wasn't satisfied. **

**"That's really sweet" she said and looked at the door to make sure Piper wasn't on her way. "So do you see yourself get more serious?"**

**Leo was a little taken aback by this question. "Yes" he answered nervously, he wasn't normally this nervous, but he really did like piper. He waited in anticipation of what she was to say next. **

**Prue stayed quiet for a few moments before she spoke. "I like you..." she said and he smiled in relief."But..." she added and looked sternly at him. "...if you hurt her I will have to kill you."**

**"I have no plans on hurting her...Miss Halliwell, he wasn't sure if that's what he was meant to call her. **

**"Oh please Miss Halliwell was my grandmother" Prue said with a stiffed laugh. "You can call me miss perfect" she added with a smile just as Piper walked back inside with a tired Paige by her side.**

**"Or you call her Prue" Piper said and looked from her sister to Leo. **

**"Prue it is" he said**

**"Prue", Piper said, "Paige is ready, she wants to go to school now, get it"**

**Fine I know when I'm not welcome" Prue said. "Now come on Paige lets get going."**

**"What's her problem?" Paige muttered and looked at Piper and Leo. "Three guesses what they are doing once we leave."**

**"Prue smiled and then looked at her baby sister sternly."Don't even think about that young lady"**


End file.
